The Broken Maidenhood
by Noble LVX
Summary: Percy Jackson is the result of Orion and Artemis. For years he has been looked down upon because of his father. Every time someone looks at him they are reminded of Orion. Even his own mother does not accept her own son. What will Percy do in response to this? Will he bring revenge to those who neglected them? Or will he do what is right in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, here is the first chapter to my second story, duh. Anyway he may have saw this chapter in my story Love of Artemis. There are some modifications to the end of this chapter but otherwise mostly the same. Okay so this won't be like my other story when I said that you can choose the pairing but then I chose it. Sorry about that… but I promise that you guys can choose the pairing this time. I guess PercyxThalia? Or… PercyxZoe? Anyway you choose just no gay pairings, I just do not feel comfortable writing those.**

**Percy POV**

"Bring the firewood over here Perseus," I grumbled as I brought all the firewood I collected toward the campsite. Out of nowhere a foot shot out making me trip and fall to the ground. There were snickers and laughs coming from the people around me. I glared at the person next to me who was whistling innocently. "Fool! Are you so pathetic that you can't even walk over your own two feet without falling!" A woman's voice sneered.

I slowly tore my glare away from the person who tripped me to the woman who said those words. Artemis… my mother. I was the product of her and Orion. She has hated me with all of her guts but kept me around for a slave to her hunt. It didn't help either since my father was a rapist and murderer. Even Artemis's brother can't look at me without shooting a look of disgust. I have lived with the hunt for hundreds of years with partial immortality, stuck at age fourteen Every time a hunter died she would blame it on me. I honestly did not know how much I could take.

"Pick up the firewood you useless boy!" Artemis spat. I dutifully gathered the firewood that was spilled everywhere and tossed it into the fire. "Anything else you require… mother?" She glared at me. "Is this how you address a goddess? Your own mother?" She leapt forward swept me off my feet before nocking an arrow toward my face. "It has been hundreds of years and you still haven't learned to bow in front of a goddess!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up before slapping me across the face which sent me sprawling into the dirt. I could hear the hunters' laughter as I spat a mouthful of dirt out.

I slowly rose to my feet and glared at Artemis who had a smug look on her face. "Now bow!" I slowly went down on one knee and kept my head down low. Keeping my voice low I asked her my question again. "Yes… my hunters and I are rather hungry and we decided that you shall hunt our food for us since we are rather busy." I gave an inward snort as I knew that she basically meant that she and her hunters were going to come up with more plans to make my life an absolute hell.

I nodded and grabbed my bow that was slung across my back. "No," Artemis said sharply. I stared at her in confusion. "You will not hunt our dinner with a bow… but rather with this…" She held up a pebble which made me groan. "How do you expect me to catch us something with a rock?"

"Useless male, you disgust me. Only a true hunter would be able to use anything as a weapon of mass destruction. Don't expect to cheat either like you did last time or you would face an even worse punishment!"

I winced at the memory and my hand unconsciously moved to my chest where a batch of fresh scars where located. I had gotten them just two days ago when I disobeyed Artemis's orders and decided to use my bow to hunt dinner. Artemis threw the pebble to me which I caught before trudging into the forest. "Do not take too long!" Artemis called out from behind me. I growled and started walking faster as the hunters laughter echoed in my ears. I quickly climbed up a tree to search my surroundings for any sign of life.

In the distance I noticed a small trail of smoke rising in the air. I glanced toward the sky where I saw the moon shining down on me. I scowled at the sight. Personally I preferred Apollo any day compared to Artemis, even though he wasn't much better since my looks constantly reminded him of Orion. I quickly leapt across the tree tops toward the smoke. When I reached the area I noticed a group of mortals laughing and toasting marshmallows.

From the looks of it they seemed to be one big happy family. I watched wistfully as a young boy no older than five cuddle up with his mother who stared at the boy lovingly, planting a kiss on his forehead. _'Stop,' _my subconscious said. _'Walk away, you cannot hope for something that you cannot have. You must walk away for this is only painful to watch.' _ 'What can be more painful than this? I have no family. Watching this should be no big deal.' I thought. _'You crave for this. Deep down you want to be accepted but you know that you would never be accepted due to who your father is. Everyone was disgusted by your father and his actions. Then when they look at you… they see him… they see Orion.'_

I turned away and leapt back into the forest.

I searched around the forest until I came to a cave. I silently crept inside to see a bear snoozing in the back of the cave. I quietly picked up a sharp rock from the ground and crept over to the snoozing bear. Right when I was about to stab its eye with the sharp rock, the bear's paw swept to the side and knocked me over. Its eyes quickly opened at the first sign of contact and let out a loud roar.

"**Who dares enter my cave and disturbs my sleep?" **The bear growled. I attempted to blend into the shadows but the bear's beady eyes landed on you. **"Human! You dare creep on me when I was sleeping?" **"I mean no harm," I said raising my hands in defense. Very quickly I slipped the pebble and rock into the sleeve of my jacket so the bear wouldn't notice them. **"I shall kill you where you stand!" **The bear roared before charging at me with claws unleashed.

I swiftly dove to the side so that the bear's claws only nicked the side of my leg. I rushed to my feet as the bear growled and charged at me again. 'The bear is too big to fight in this tight space… maybe I could use this to my advantage,"

I rushed toward the bear and dove to the side, pulling out my rock and swiping across its side. The bear looked confused for a second on what hit him before staring at the rock in my hand. The bear began to shake. At first I thought it was having a seizure before I noticed it was laughing. **"Puny human, you think you can kill me with just a rock?" **I scowled before rushing toward the bear. The bear immediately took a defensive stance but I anticipated the move by climbing up the side of the cave wall and tackling the bear to the ground.

I slashed at his chest with the rock making him howl before shoving a pebble down its throat. The bear kicked me off of him before scrambling to the back of the cave, choking on the pebble that was stuck in his windpipe. I charged him again and slid underneath the bear, stabbing it right in its throat with my rock. Its eyes bulged out of its sockets before slumping toward the ground dead.

I pulled the heavy bear out of its cave before climbing up a tree to determine my position. When I located the hunters camp I jumped down and heaved the bear's giant paw over my shoulder and dragged it toward the campsite.

When I trudged into the clearing I fell to the ground wheezing at the sheer weight I pulled through the forest. A couple of hunters walked toward me and sneered as they stared at me before rushing off to tell Artemis I was back. "Maybe I should have done something to keep me from coming back to this hellhole." I said to myself.

I watched as Artemis walked over and stared at me and the bear before rolling her eyes. "It took you this long to kill a bear? You must be weaker than I thought." She snapped her fingers making the bear disappear in a silver mist. "Wash up, you are serving dinner tonight." I grumbled before dragging myself toward the lake. Right before I could take a step into the lake a spout of water splashed into my face. I whipped the water from my eyes and glared at the two giggling nymphs. "Leave!" I ordered.

The nymphs paled and disappeared. I quickly stripped before diving into the lake. The lake bubbled angrily at my presence immediately after I dived in. "Yea… yea I know but I just need to rinse then Ill be off." The lake bubbles quickly died down. I quickly grabbed a shampoo bottle from my cloak and poured it on me, giving me a minty kind of smell. After rubbing my entire body with it I quickly doused myself in the lake before walking out clean. I pulled my clothes back on before jogging off to the campsite.

"Well? Hurry up boy! We are starving!" I quickly handed out dishes of the bear meat for everyone before coming to the last dish that was reserved for me. All it had on it was a half cut sandwich with a slice of ham and cheese. I quickly wolfed it down before tossing the dish into the tent. "Perseus, remember you have to stay and wait for everyone to finish before cleaning their plates." "Yes mother," I spat. I sat in the corner of the tent as the hunters conversed and laughed like a big family, a big family which I was not a part of.

My mind floated back into my memories to where I saw the child cuddling with his mother. I imagined that the boy was me and the mother was Artemis. Then I pictured the father as an older version of me who was holding Artemis's hand lovingly. Finally I pictured all the hunters laughing and playing. Everything was perfect until one by one the hunters slowly began to disappear, leaving my father, Artemis and me. Then my father slowly disappeared leaving me and Artemis before Artemis finally disappeared.

I watched as I began to fall down an empty black void screaming out for anyone to help him. "This is you… everyone has left you alone. You are on your own with no help." A voice said. "You will never be accepted, never…" The last word echoed throughout the void. "PERSEUS!" I snapped out of my imagination to find Artemis staring at me angrily. She smacked me across the head before shoving a stack of plates into my hands. "I said your name three times already! Pay attention next time!" I nodded and quickly ran into the tent and dumped all the dishes into the sink before I began to wash them.

"I don't want this life… I never chose to live this life. So why do I have to deal with all of this?" I murmured to myself as I scrubbed the dishes. "I don't think I can handle this any longer… treated like trash all the time…" I tossed the dish to the cabinet before grabbing the next dish. "Maybe I should run… leave the hunt…" _'If you abandon the hunt what do you think will happen?' _my subconscious asked. "I don't know… they would probably say good riddance and then complain about useless males which I am after all."

'_You are not useless… the hunters and your mother are just too blind to see your potential. You should find someone that sees you for who you really are.' _ "Yes…" I said, "What has my mother and her hunt ever done for me? Except make me work like a mule?" _'That's right, they have done nothing except hurt you or humiliate you. How are they even family after all these years? How is Artemis even family?' _ "She's not…" _'That's right, does she even care about you? Worry about you? She doesn't give you the time of day. In a way she thinks you are just like any other male out there.'_

My body began to shake in anger. "She doesn't care about me at all… she wouldn't even care if I was dead…" _'Well are you just going to stand there and take her and the hunters crap the rest of your miserable partially immortal life or are you going to teach everyone that has wronged you a lesson? Poseidon doesn't like you due to your father when you have done nothing to him. Same for the rest of the Olympians, they look at you like you are scum because of your father.'_

I slammed the dish down on the ground and stormed out of the tent. I headed over to my tree where I usually slept sine the hunt was never even nice enough to offer me a tent and packed up everything.

I then headed to the medical tent and packed as much ambrosia and nectar my backpack could hold. When I exited the medical tent I was confronted by two hunters.

"Zoe, Atlanta," I said acknowledging them. "What do you think you are doing?" Zoe spat. I raised an eyebrow. "I am leaving," That seemed to shock them for a second. "Afraid not, we need a servant for the hunt." Atlanta said sniffing her nose. "Honestly woman, find someone else. You are hunters are you not? Surely you can manage simple day to day tasks." Zoe glared at me and raised her hand to smack me. As she swung I threw my hand up and caught her by the wrist before swinging her into Atlanta knocking her out.

I pulled out my dagger and held it out defensively. "You dare…" Zoe spat as she eyed my dagger. My silver eyes burned with rage as I stared at her form. "I do dare and you would be wise to let me pass." "Your mother will punish you severely!" Zoe yelled. I glared at her, "I hardly consider her as my mother after all she has done to me. Honestly what have I ever done to you hunters? All of you judged me because my father was Orion. When I was born all of you hated me. I never had a motherly or fatherly figure in my life. I just had crap dumped on me over and over after I was born."

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. "You let me go or I will tell everyone your parentage." Zoe paled, "You… you wouldn't." I kneeled down until my mouth as right next to her ear. "Oh I would, and I wouldn't feel sorry at all. Now run off with your little friend." Zoe crawled backwards before grabbing Atlanta and rushing off to Artemis's tent.

'_Well, if only you knocked her out we wouldn't have to rush our asses out of here,' _"Shut up," I told my subconscious. Before hefting my backpack up and jogging to the edge of the clearing.

I looked back at the camp and watched as the hunter rushed to the front of the medical tent looking around for me blindly. I then saw a slivery aura from within the hunters walk toward the front of the medical tent with her eyes wide in anger. I quietly retreated into the forest as I heard Artemis's words echo throughout the entire woods. "Find him and bring him to me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to let you all know that I do not want a PercyxAnnabeth pairing. They are overdone and I know that you can mind many good ones out there. For one I think TheseusLives writes some Percabeth.**

**Zoe- 1**

**Hestia- 1**

**Thalia- 1**

**Other- 0**

**Percy POV**

I dashed through the forest as I heard the rustling of trees being jumped upon or bushes being run through. I skid to the right as an arrow flew by my head and embedded in the tree trunk in front of me. I gulped, noticing that the arrow wasn't blunt. 'I have to lose them!' I thought.

I jumped across a small creek and sent a burst of water behind me. Hearing a body hit the ground I knew that I got a target. Being the son of a son of Poseidon I have water powers but they aren't as strong.

'I need to find the nearest town or city.' I thought as I flipped over a fallen tree. I then spotted a ledge which seemed to drop down a considerable height. Without thinking I leapt off the ledge and I guess you could say skated? Well it was more like tumbling and rolling down the side with arrows flying all around me. When I finally hit the ground, I rolled a couple of times into a bush. I immediately tried to get up but ended up stumbling and falling onto the ground. I looked at my leg and nearly fainted at the unnatural angle it was bent at.

I shoved my hand into my backpack and pulled out a flask of nectar and gulped down two mouthfuls before tearing a slab of ambrosia off and into my mouth. I watched as my leg slowly straightened. I knew that it would take time to heal so I dragged myself across the forest floor intending to get as far away from the hunters as possible.

Being the son of Artemis does have its perks as I tend to be very observant. I noticed a small hole underneath a tree. I dragged myself with all of the strength I could muster into the small opening. Right after I got myself situated in the space underneath the tree a stampede of hunters ran by with arrows nocked in their bows toward the bush I fell in. 'Crap, I got to wait this out.' I thought.

"Milady, I saw him fall down into this bush here!" "Search it!" A voice ordered. I watched as two hunters approached the bush with daggers out. "Come out boy!" One hunter ordered. Zoe fired an arrow into the bush and looked surprise that there was no cry of pain or anything. The hunter closest to the bush reached in and felt around.

Her face grew into one of frustration as she felt nothing. When she pulled her arm out all she had was a bit of ambrosia. "He healed himself! He fucking healed himself!" She cursed. Artemis grew red with rage. "He has to be here somewhere! If he is injured he can't be far! Spread out and search every inch of this forest!" The hunters all rushed off in pairs in different directions.

"You better hope I do not find you Perseus," Artemis muttered.

I waited before Artemis walked away letting out a breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. 'All right, where should I go?' I asked my subconscious. I know it seems like I'm crazy or stupid when I'm talking to my subconscious but hey, don't judge me. _'We should head to the place where the hunt hate and rarely visit… Camp Half-Blood.' _I grimaced remembering my first visit there.

"Surely Chiron would remember me. He would contact Artemis and she would come and basically murder me." _'There is no other place we can go, besides we would be right under her nose. All you need to do is learn how to control the mist. Besides, it's not like we are far away from Camp. We have to be close to Olympus since the Winter Solstice is coming up and Artemis always brings her hunt close to Olympus a week before it starts.'_

I grumbled and shifted into a more comfortable position to take a nap since I do not want to be travelling at night where Artemis can see me.

I woke up to a squirrel standing right in front of my face. So naturally this scared the crap out of me. I tried to jump up and immediately slammed my forehead into the roots of the tree. "Ack, Hades!" I slowly climbed out from my hiding spot and glanced around to make sure there were no hunters nearby before slowly easing my way out.

"Here we go…"

**Time Skip (Honestly this part would just have been boring)**

When I finally reached the base of Half Blood hill I was caked in monster dust. Honestly I know that Artemis is a major god and all but these monsters were really beginning to piss me off. I honestly began to think that Zeus sent half of these monsters since I was a reminder that Artemis broke her oath of maidenhood.

When I reached the top of the hill I noticed that there were some major changes since the last time I have been there which was about one hundred years ago. There was a giant climbing wall that oozed out lava and the cabins looked slightly different.

Instead of the regular wooden cabins with a symbol of a god above the doorway the cabins looked like a giant assortment of the strangest cabins that did not look like they would ever go together. I glanced distastefully at the silver cabin that had two bows crossed above the doorway.

I then began to look at the rest of the cabins and gave an inward snort as I stared at Zeus's cabin. 'Of course his cabin would be a miniature temple.' I spotted a centaur that I recognized as Chiron playing some sort of game with Dionysius. I quickly pulled up the hood of my cloak, covering the top part of my face in darkness before heading down toward the giant cabin.

When I reached the front porch I leaned against a support beam and watched as the two didn't even notice me as they played their card game. "I believe I won dear Centaur," Dionysius said as he placed down two jacks, one queen, and one ten. "Afraid not my friend," Chiron said as he placed three aces and one king. (I don't know how to play Pinochle so I just glimpsed at the rules)

"Damn it!" Dionysuis shouted as Chiron chuckled before gathering up the cards. "Another match?" Dionysius nodded. "Yes of course you blasted centaur." Dionysius snapped his fingers and a can of Diet Coke appeared next to him. "Maybe this time I would win." "Nice place you have here," I blurted out. Both jumped up in shock before whirling toward me. "Dear goodness boy." Chiron said as he stared at me. "Who are you?" I pulled out a dagger from within my cloak and began to polish it. "Let's just say… we met before Chiron."

Chiron frowned as he studied me. "That dagger does seem rather familiar…" Chiron commented. I froze as those words left his mouth before going back to polishing my dagger. "Is that so?" Chiron nodded before trotting toward me. "Who is your parent dear boy?" I scowled, "That is personal," Dionysius stared at me before giving a small hmph. "Why are you here boy? Shouldn't you be with your…family?" I glared at him from underneath my cloak. 'Seems like he already knows who I am.'

"Do you expect me to stay with them? They are a cruel bunch that resents every part of me." "Well, I suppose you aren't carrying that dagger for show," I rolled my eyes, "No Chiron, I use this dagger to help me look pretty and win fashion contests. I just use my hands to fight off monsters." Chiron nodded, "You are a demigod… or at least a clear sighted mortal,"

"I assure you centaur that I am a demigod. I know about Greek mythology seeing as my mother taught me or rather I had to learn about it all by myself." Chiron nodded stunned. "So your mother was a mortal?" I nodded not wanting to give anything away. "Very well, I shall assign you someone to give you a tour of the camp."

A sandy blond haired boy came over flashing a smile at Chiron before turning to me. "Ahem, umm… what's your name?" Chiron asked. "Uh…" _'Make a name up! The centaur would recognize you if you say your real name!' _My subconscious hissed. "Uh… Tyler Ramos." Chiron apparently noticed my hesitation and raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "So… Tyler Ramos?" I nodded. "All right meet Luke Castellan. He will be giving you a tour of the camp."

Luke smiled and gestured for me to follow him. As I walked away I looked over my shoulder seeing Chiron stare at me suspiciously.

'_Ah Luke Castellan, you can trust this boy.' _I nodded but I wanted to see for myself. "So… where did you live?" Luke asked trying to strike up a conversation. "All over," Luke raised an eyebrow. "My family liked to travel a lot." I explained. "Ahh… how did you find this camp?" "Well…" I began. "I kept getting attacked by monsters before I decided to leave. Then a voice decided to lead me in this direction to this place." Luke nodded.

"This place is like second home for us demigods. When we are driven out we come here." I nodded taking in what Luke said. "Do… you feel like our parents don't care about us?" I asked. Luke's expression turned confused. "Mortal or…" "Godly parent," Luke's face darkened. "All the time," I inwardly smiled. "Have you ever wished you could make them pay more attention to their sons or daughters… or perhaps act more lovingly?" Luke nodded.

I smiled, "Looks like we got something common Castellan." Luke smiled before looking around to make sure we were alone. "Follow me," Luke said. I shrugged and followed him into the forest. We weaved between trees before coming to a stop on a pile of rocks. "Do you want to make a difference in the world to teach our godly parents a lesson?" I nodded.

'_Boy, Luke is going to give you an offer of a lifetime. If you choose to accept it then you can show the gods their place and not to judge people without knowing them first.' _ "Has a voice seemed to be in your head that leads you to make the best decisions you have ever made?" Luke asked. I nodded again showing interest. "If you got a chance to… would you take it?" I nodded again. "I want you to swear on the Styx that you won't tell anyone what we talked about today. We will be saving lives if we do this."

"I swear on the Styx to never repeat what I saw today." Luke smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. My eyes bugged out at what it was. It was a white bracelet with a scythe charm on it. "It is heavily enchanted so that only we can see the charm. If anyone else looks at it, it would just appear as a wristband to them." I took the bracelet and slipped it onto my wrist. "Luke! Luke!" A voice cried out from within the camp.

Luke flashed a smile before jogging off to see whoever was calling his name. When we reached the cabins we saw a blond girl looking around frantically. "Hey Annie," Luke said. The blonde turned around and blushed when she saw Luke. "Chiron wanted me to tell you that he needs you. I am supposed to continue Tyler on his tour." She turned toward me and grabbed my arm. "Come, knowing Luke he probably hasn't shown you anything yet."

I went through about an hour of the blonde girl explaining everything. I swear I almost fell asleep standing up two or three times. "So that concludes the tour of camp!" Suddenly a buff girl along with three other buff kids stepped in front of us. The blond sighed, "Clarisse, not today please." "Shut it Owl Head!" The buff girl barked. She then turned her beady red eyes toward me. "So you're the new kid huh? You don't look like much," The kids behind the chick laughed.

"Looks can be deceiving," I said. "Are you implying that you are stronger than us because then you need to get your head checked," a kid behind Clarisse said.

"No what I am saying that you shouldn't just base everything on looks," I said casually, inspecting my nails. The kid growled and charged me. I quickly step sided and smacked the kid in the back of the head with the butt of my dagger I pulled out from inside my cloak. "Honestly are you supposed to be the tough group in this camp?" "I think this kid needs to get his ego in check!" Clarisse growled. The two buff kids behind Clarisse cracked their knuckles menacingly and slowly advanced toward me.

I sighed and whipped out my bow, quickly nocking an arrow. I fired the arrow toward the guy on the left before charging toward the guy on the right. The kid tried to launch a punch but I hooked his arm in the bow and spun around him and twisted his arm through the bow before slamming the back of his head with my combat boot. I ducked underneath another swing buff kid two sent and smashed the boot on buff boy one head into buff kid two before jumping up and delivering a swift kick into the kid's jaw.

The kid howled as he fell, clutching his cheek. Clarisse whipped out her spear and advanced on me. "You are going to pay for what you did!" Clarisse threatened. With a yell she charged me. I rolled toward the side and brandished my dagger out to stab her but she whirled around and Sparta kicked me to the ground. I quickly rolled back onto my feet and charged toward her. I jumped up and landed on Clarisse's spear before flipping off, slashing Clarisse across the shoulder. Then when I was crotched behind her I swung my dagger to the side causing Clarisse to fall on her knees. I got up and smacked the temple of her forehead with the butt of my dagger knocking her unconscious.

I tucked away my bow and dagger before brushing off any dirt I got on me. I caught the blond staring at me in surprise. "What?" I said defensively. "Never seen a person fight before?" The blond still stood there in shock. I just shook my head and walked away.

**A/N: Yea I know, wasn't really that exciting. I just wanted to finish a chapter before I finish the rest of my homework. Curse you high school. I hope I can make the next chapter much more enjoyable and note that updates won't come out often due to me working on school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry guys; I am just caught up in all this homework I am getting. It's really getting to me. Stupid high school…**

**Votes so far!**

**Hestia- 9**

**Thalia– 5**

**Zoe- 4**

**Calypso- 3**

**Piper- 1**

**None- 1**

**Other**

**Artemis POV**

"Are you telling me… that the great lady Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt. Couldn't track down one single demigod?" The figure besides me asked in disbelief.

I growled and stabbed my knife into the table in front of me. "Shut it! He is manipulative and deceiving little boy! Just like his father!" I yelled, eyes blazing with barely controlled fury. "I knew I should have killed him right from the start."

"Hey! Calm down okay? I understand you are furious that a boy, son of the man you despised the most escape you… god this is really embarrassing, especially for a Goddess of the Hunt."

I whipped out my knife embedded in the table and held it an inch away from the figure's throat. "Not helping Apollo!"

Apollo raised his hands in surrender and flashed me one of his annoying smiles. "Hey calm down little sis! We are all friends here right?"

I narrowed my eyes and pushed my knife closer to Apollo's throat. "I'm older," I growled. Apollo gulped and nodded, eyeing the knife nervously. I smirked before sheathing my knife before turning back to the table.

I snapped my fingers and an entire map of the US spread out on to the table. "We are located here," I stabbed my knife into the location we were at on the map. "He couldn't have gone far… besides, he cannot travel under the moon or in the forests or he is in my domain."

"Sis," Apollo said from the other side of the tent. "Despite the fact his father is Orion he is still your son."

My hand began to tremble in fury. How dare he tell me that boy is my son? How dare he remind me of my mistake?

He should know… that I would never accept him as a son. The fact that he was a male was already disgusting enough. The fact that Orion was his father made everything a hundred times worse.

I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breathes to attempt to calm myself down before glaring at Apollo. "Leave," I ordered.

"C'mon sis, you know I didn't mean to-"

"Leave!" I yelled. Apollo paled before flashing out. I stood there breathing heavily as my lieutenant rushed into the tent with her bow already out. "Milady! We heard you yell! Who is causing you trouble?"

"It was… no one, it was no one Zoe. Go back to bed." Zoe eyed me skeptically before slowly exiting my tent.

**Percy POV**

I scowled as I watched these campers. They were happy, they were laughing, they were carefree, it was pathetic. While I had to endure emotional and physically abuse for years, these people got to enjoy life without facing the cruelty in the world. The little spars they had compared to nothing in the real world. If you made a mistake the enemy would not wait for you to correct yourself but rather take advantage of this and kill you.

I envied these demigods. Why couldn't I've been a son of Athena or a son of a son of Hephaestus? It would have been useful to think of strategies to engage anything in a moment or make anything in a few seconds. Instead I am stuck as a son of one of the biggest man haters in the world, correction, the biggest man hater in the world.

I chuckled as I saw Luke send a camper's sword flying in the air before aiming it at the kid's throat. "All right, class over!" He yelled before jogging towards me.

"You know… I am surprised to see you out of the cabin. You usually spend most of your time in there, hardly coming out for meals. If I didn't know any better I would say you were a son of Hades." Luke joked.

"At least as a son of Hades I wouldn't have to worry about the world's biggest man hater on my ass. She must be furious that I have escaped her. She acts like she can control me. That I am supposed to be her lap dog and do everything for her while coming back smiling and holding my arms out for a hug, it's so full of shit!" I spat.

"That's why I hate the gods," Luke chuckled. He pointed to a lone tree standing all by itself on top of the hill that led into camp. "See that tree over there?" I nodded. "Well that is my best friend Thalia."

I stared at Luke in disbelief.

"Your best friend is a tree?" I asked stupidly.

Luke rolled his eyes, "No she was a demigod daughter of Zeus. Her father turned her into that tree. Anyway, Thalia held back an army of monsters as we neared the camp. I didn't want to leave her but a satyr pulled me and Annabeth away from her as she sacrificed herself for us. As she lied there dying, a bolt of lightning flew down from the sky and struck Thalia, turning her into a tree. Now her life force protects this camp."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your point?" I asked confused.

Luke sighed, "My point is that the gods don't care Percy. The gods never showed us any sign until we were on the run. Even then it was small signs. Zeus sent Thalia a shield and spear and then never done anything again until Thalia was dying. My father…" I could tell Luke was entering into a touchy subject by the way he gripped his sword. "I only met my father once. When I was little, I would always hide in a closet as my mother… went into her stages. I begged for anyone to help me but nothing happened. I pleaded and prayed but received no help in return. Then I decided to leave. My mother tried everything she could to keep me there but I couldn't handle it, being there as my mother droned on and on about my fate." Luke took a deep breath as he glared at the sand pit. "One day I decided to return to my house after meeting Thalia and Annabeth. We were badly injured. Thalia had her spear and shield, Annabeth had my only knife and all I had was a lousy baseball bat." He spat. "My father never found it necessary to give me a weapon. I had salvaged that knife from a dead dracaena after bashing it's head in."

I chuckled as I imagined Luke playing Whac-A-Mole except instead of those hammers he had a baseball bat and instead of a mole, a dracaena face. Luke looked at me curiously as I sat there chuckling. "Sorry Luke, just imagining you bashing a dracaena's face in with your bat." Luke slowly grinned before starting to chuckle himself. "Yea… now that I think about it, it's kinda funny."

I shook my head and pretended to grieve. "That poor dracaena, it never stood a chance!" We both burst out laughing. "Gods Perce, I haven't laughed this hard in ages." Luke said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"You just got to loosen up Luke, you have been so uptight on these campers." Luke immediately scowled. "Yea… I have been told. People have been saying that ever since I came back from a quest from my father," Luke spat.

He gestured to a scar across his eye. "See this? My father decided to send my on a quest to steal an apple from the Garden of the Hesperides. He didn't see me worthy enough to do a quest to be recognized. Only one that has already been done. I got this scar from Ladon, stupid dragon." He muttered.

I smirked, "Don't worry, we will bring the gods done together." I held my hand out. Luke looked at my hand then back to me before smiling, "Together."

**Line Break**

"Focus Percy!" I scowled as I rolled under Luke's strike and attempted to slash him with my knife. But Luke leapt out of the way, just barely missing my knife before going on the offensive. I met every strike with my knife but the force behind his strikes was fast and powerful, making me step back with every strike. Until finally Luke swept down low and knocked me off my feet before leveling his sword up to my throat.

"Yield?" He asked, I nodded tiredly making Luke grin and throw out an arm to hoist me up.

"You are doing well Perce. You are excellent are archery but your close quarters combat needs some work." I shrugged, "I am more used to archery seeing as I haven't used close quarters combat a lot."

Luke nodded, "Of course, archery comes naturally to you seeing how your parent is Artemis…" Luke's voice trailed off as he met my glare. "Artemis isn't my parent, she would never fit the role of a mother to me. She was disgusted of me the minute I was born because I was a male." I spat. "She lost her privilege as a mother the moment I was born. She can stay with her cursed hunters, I don't need her in my life! When Kronos rises, I will enjoy watching her writhe in pain as she is tortured over and over. When she pleads for my help I won't give it to her. I will show her how she made me feel for all these years!"

Luke patted my back. "Soon Percy, you will have that moment soon. I promise you… the first Olympian we will torture will be Artemis. I promise." Luke said before slapping my arm. "C'mon, it's lunch, you coming?" I nodded as I followed Luke into the pavilion.

When we entered the pavilion I noticed Chiron looked surprised to see me eat for the first time I been in camp. "Jeez, I am human, I have to eat." I said noticing Chiron's look of shock. Luke chuckled before grabbing his plate and approaching the fireplace. Luke cleared his throat and tossed in a batch of grapes. "For Lord Hermes." I approached the fireplace and scraped part of my brisket into the fireplace. "For the gods…" I muttered before slumping down at the table next to Luke.

"Attention campers!" Chiron yelled as he stamped his foot against the floor. "The winter solace is tomorrow and we are planning a trip to Olympus. All campers here on that day will be required to attend the field trip due to the fact there will be no supervision here." I paled. I had nowhere to go and I'm pretty sure it would look suspicious if I disappeared the following day which would mean that I would have to attend the field trip to Olympus where Artemis would find me. "I'm gonna go," I said as I left the table only to immediately bump into a satyr, knocking us both to the floor.

"Oh my gods, I am so sorry! Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you down!" The satyr said worryingly. I groaned but nodded my head, "Yea, I'm alright."

"Anyway, I am Grover!" The satyr said extending his hand out. "Tyler," I replied as I slowly shook his hand. Grover smiled before it slowly started to fade away, replaced by a frown. "Whose your godly parent?" He asked. I shrugged, "Undetermined."

Grover frowned, "That's strange… I smell the scent of the forest," My face paled at the thought of this satyr finding out who my godly parent was. "And I only smelled this scent from the-" Luke immediately leapt up from his seat and pointed to something in the distance. "Tyler did you see that?" Luke asked, interrupting the satyr. "C'mon, let's get a better look." He said, dragging me away from the pavilion. I looked over my shoulder to see Grover with a confused expression and Chiron with a thoughtful look; no doubt he probably eavesdropped on our little conversation.

"Thanks man," I said as we reached the beach where Luke finally let me go. "You need to be more careful around satyrs Perce. There is a reason why this camp sends out satyrs to retrieve demigods and bring them to this camp." I scowled, "Yea, but there is an even worse problem. I know now that Chiron would want to bring me to Olympus on the winter solstice. No doubt to confirm who my godly parent is. He isn't stupid." Luke nodded and sighed, "Don't worry Perce… I'll think of something."

**Chiron POV**

I couldn't help but think about what Grover had said. "Grover, please meet me at the Big House. The satyr nodded before dashing off to the white house. I sighed and stared at my lunch. 'It can wait' I thought before galloping to the big house.

When I reached the porch I noticed Grover nervously chewing on a tin can. "Grover relax, I just have a few questions." Grover sighed in relief and slumped down on one of the porch chairs. "Now, what were you going to say to Tyler before you were cut off?" I asked.

Grover gulped before fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "When I shook his hand, I noticed he smelled of a scent I haven't smelled in a long time, in fact for about two years now. He smelt of the forest. I raised an eyebrow. "Chiron, his scent is similar to the hunters and Lady Artemis." A dreamy look crossed over Grover's eyes as he mentioned Lady Artemis and I frowned. I have heard of the baby Artemis gave birth too. Sadly that was centuries ago. However… the baby could have been turned half-immortal.

"Grover… what did you think of Tyler?" The satyr scratched his head and frowned in thought. "He doesn't seem really sociable… well he had short answers when I asked him questions." Grover said. "He had black hair yet also silver eyes…" I sighed.

Tyler was good at archery, smelt of the forest, and had silver eyes. But I had to make sure he was a son of Artemis. I would have to monitor him as we head to Olympus. Even though Tyler was a male, hopefully Lady Artemis would accept him.

**A/N: Okay that was it, and again I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. I hope this chapter was sufficient for you and I hope to update soon. Maybe next week but no promises! Now Hestia is in the lead for the pairing. Perzoe fans and Perlia fans better step up their game if they want their pairing to happen. Keep on voting and don't forget to give me suggestions on what I should do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope that last chapter was exciting enough to fill up that large of zero updates. It was like what? Almost two months? Yea… I just haven't had time, added to the fact that the Blood of Olympus came out. I was a bit disappointed in the story. I thought it would have been better to be honest but it was still a good story. I'm not criticizing anything; it just left me with more questions than answers. Also I bet Anaklusmos14 isn't very thrilled about a certain part in the story. **

**I was quite upset too. You have to read the book to understand what I am talking about but if you really would like to know what I'm talking about you can always PM me. I almost always reply. ;) Oh and thanks to AlphaWolf17 for pointing out a mistake I made in the last chapter. I accidently put Percy instead of Tyler for Chiron's point of view last chapter. I completely forgot I gave Percy an alias at Camp and that only Luke knows his real name.**

**Hestia- 19**

**Thalia- 13**

**Calypso- 9**

**Zoe- 5**

**Piper- 1**

**None- 1**

**Other**

**Jeez, Hestia is winning by a mile. Thalia is second in line behind Hestia by 6 votes. Hurry up and vote if you don't want the pairing to be Hestia! I won't give out a warning when the voting poll ends *Evil laughter ;)**

**Percy POV**

"Hurry Percy!" I sprinted down the alley as Luke frantically motioned for me to hurry. The sky violently rumbled as lightning flashed everywhere. Rain the size of gulf balls fell to the earth around me. Suddenly a beam of light flashed between us revealing Ares, the god of war.

"There is nowhere to run now punks! Hand over the bolt!" Ares demanded, brandishing a large broadsword.

"What makes you think we have your stupid bolt?" I scoffed. "And even if we had it what would make you think that we would just give it to you?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke give me a warning glare as Ares began to fume.

"Punk, I can't wait to run you through with my sword before bringing your dead corpse to Olympus." Ares began to advance toward me before Luke stepped in between us.

"Lord Ares," Luke said in a calm voice. "Don't do something you will regret."

Ares paused before beginning to laugh out loud. "I killed many men before boy! Men, women, children!" I scowled as I heard what Ares said. No one deserved the right to kill children. No one. "My Spartans back in the day torn down cities and slaughtered people in my name! My Spartans stood on their own on the battle of Thermopylae against thousands of Persians! I am the god of war!"

"Yes but…" Luke paused before a grin slowly started to grow on his face. "Imagine what Zeus would be like without his bolt. He would blame Poseidon and Poseidon would deny it before threatening hi, for accusing him leading to Zeus accusing Hades who would be too busy looking for this," Luke pulled out a helmet from his backpack which changed shapes. First from a skeletal dragon's head to a screaming human skull.

"Then we will have a small war brewing, a war between the big three. Imagine all the bloodshed." Ares lowered his broadsword before a maniacal grin grew on his face. "A war… between the big three. It would be massive…" Ares murmured.

"Yes," Luke said, "We would have World War III in our hands. A war between the big three could last for decades!"

Luke tossed the helm toward Ares before also handing him the backpack which contained Zeus's lightning bolt. "Luke!" I said in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" Luke's expression told me to shut up before turning back to Ares who was smiling at the weapons in glee.

"Hide them Ares. This way, if Zeus ever comes to us he would never know we took them." Ares nodded. "Also, swear to not reveal that it was us who took it otherwise there won't be a war between the big three."

"I swear on the Styx that I will not reveal to anyone that it was you brats who stole Zeus's bolt and Hades's helm of darkness." Ares said before flashing out.

"There… we got that taken care of. Saved us about half of the work we had to do." I glared at Luke. "You gave Ares those symbols of power. How are you so sure he would not go back on his word? He may have sworn on the Styx but he is a god. He cannot be killed. He would just receive a mild punishment."

"Trust me Perce, I knew what I was doing. Besides Kronos can be very helpful at times." I stared at him confused before Luke rolled his eyes and tapped his head then pointed to the ground mouthing the word Tartarus.

"Ohhhh…" Luke smirked before swinging his arm around my shoulders. "You sure you got a brain in there?" Luke joked, tapping against my head. I scowled and lightly pushed Luke off me igniting small laughter from Luke. I scowled before a grin slowly grew on my face.

**Line Break**

"Where were you guys?" Annabeth asked frantically. "Chiron was searching all around Olympus looking for you guys!" She kept rambling on and on before Luke shut her up.

"Chill out Annie," Luke groaned. "I just wanted to show Tyler here," Luke swung his arm around my shoulders and shook me. "Around Olympus since this was his first time up here."

Annabeth stood still before exploding. "HOW IRRESPONSIBLE ARE YOU GUYS? YOU COULDN'T TELL CHIRON OR ANYONE ELSE THAT YOU WERE GONNA SHOW TYLER AROUND OLYMPUS BUT INSTEAD JUST WANDERED OFF?" Luke and I clutched our ears at her loud shriek as Annabeth rambled on and on about how irresponsible and stupid we were.

"Annie!" Luke yelled. "We get it! Just chill out!" Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms and held her head up high.

"Aww… c'mon Annie," Luke said. "I'm sorry for what I did, please don't be mad." Annabeth uncrossed her arms and smiled. "It's okay Luke, I forgive you." I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Bipolar," which Annabeth heard and grew red in anger.

"I am not BIPOLAR!" Annabeth yelled, glaring at me. Luke rolled his eyes and pulled Annabeth into a hug. Annabeth's furious expression faded and was replaced by a small blush before snuggling into Luke's chest. I raised an eyebrow and Luke looked like he was struggling to hold back his laughter at Annabeth's reaction toward me.

"Annie, why don't you go and tell Chiron we were sightseeing around Olympus okay?" Annabeth smiled and nodded before dashing off toward the throne room. "God, she hates me." I muttered. Luke laughed.

"Well you were always the one pissing her off." Luke replied.

"She started it. She kept pointing out that I was abused in front of everyone! I had to make up a guy named smelly Gabe that abused me when I was young because no one would believe that a monster could of caused all these bruises and scars." I growled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Dude she is only ten. Ten! Of course she would still be blurting out stuff. I know, I know." Luke said cutting me off as I was about to speak. "I know that your scars are a sensitive subject to you but give her a break. Once you get passed your hatred of her she is very sweet."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you perhaps have feeling for Annabeth? I see the way she looks at you. The way she acts around you. It's obvious as day that she has feelings for you. She follows you around camp like a lost puppy half of the time." Luke blushed.

"I do admit… that she is rather cute," Luke said slowly. "But at least I like someone unlike you." I scowled and crossed my arms. "You know I had bad experiences with women Luke. I have been abused, mistreated, used by women. I can't and I won't open my heart to any woman in the world."

Luke stared sadly at me. "You lived with the hunters Perce. Most of the women in the world aren't like the hunters. You just got to open your eyes to see it."

"Don't talk about this with me Luke!" I snapped. I knew that Luke knew that this was a touchy subject for me. "What about your father Hermes? He used you too!"

Luke's eyes darkened and he seemed to shake in anger. "Don't talk about Hermes to me Perce!"

"Well then don't talk about love around me then! At least you got to experience a type of love! A family love while I received nothing!" I shot back. "You know what happened on my birthdays Luke? I was whipped. Each year was one whip! The hunters are cruel Luke! The hunters say that it was a family for all women who hate men? Instead it was just a chance to abuse a boy who never did anything to any of them. The chance to let out all their hatred on a boy. You know who that boy was Luke? That boy was me!"

Luke stared sadly at me. "Perce…" I twirled on my feet and stormed off.

**Luke POV**

I stared sadly at Percy who stormed off toward the elevators down to the Empire State building.

"_He is a fine addition to our cause Castellan. Make sure not to drive him away." _Kronos voice said in my head. I nodded and was about to walk away until a hand gripped my shoulder.

"There goes a troubled young man," I whirled around to see Apollo staring at Percy's backside. "Lord Apollo," I said with as much respect as I could muster. Apollo gave no indication of what I said. "I heard that boy's little rant."

"Who's? Tyler?" I asked confused.

Apollo's blue eyes bored down on me. "I know who that boy is. And I know his real name is not Tyler but rather it is Percy." I paled. He was the brother of Artemis, I didn't know if he was going to tell Artemis where he was.

"I watched every day when he was in the hunt. He was so young, so innocent. Yet the hunt turned him into a bitter young man. I even hated him just because of who his father was. I cursed him and tried to make his life a living hell whenever I could. Now I know that it was wrong of me to hate him because of his father when Percy never did anything wrong to me. He never did anything wrong to anyone." Apollo sighed and slumped down on a bench close to us.

"Now, he hates us. I am glad however he found a friend in you." I glared at him.

"How could you say that to him?" I growled. "With all due respect, he had to endure torture for thousands of years and now you say you feel sorry for him? Gods, I wouldn't even know how long I would of lasted! You can't just expect him to forgive you, to forgive anyone when he had to receive everyone's hatred just because of who his father was!"

"No, I do not expect him to forgive me. I don't expect him to forgive anyone. He needs a friend more than ever. He has been on his own for forever. You wouldn't believe how many haikus I would be able to make about him."

I inwardly groaned. Despite Apollo being the god of poetry he was horrible at them.

"Anyway, the reason I came to see you Luke is because I have a message from your father."

"Why couldn't my father deliver the message himself? Is it because he is too busy with his duties to see his son or because the ancient laws restrict him?" I spat.

Apollo sighed, "Your father told me to tell you that he loves you no matter what you do. And not make the wrong decisions in life." Apollo's eyes seemed to glow at the last part.

My scowl deepened, "How could he say that? How could he say he loved me? How about you tell my father he can shove his words up his godly ass!"

Apollo glared at me, "Watch it, your father is still an Olympian god."

"And I am his son that he never cared for!" I shot back before turning away and walking back to the elevators down to Earth.

**Percy POV**

"Tyler, next time tell us where you are going!" Chiron said as I stormed into the van. I didn't respond but instead glared at the floor of the van. Next to me sat Annabeth who didn't look really pleased at me sitting there but right now I could hardly care. A few minutes later Luke appeared and sat next to me, looking very pissed.

By the time we were halfway to camp Luke had calmed down and noticed Annabeth sending distasteful glances at me. "Dude… just apologize to her. She is ten." Luke whispered. I stared at Luke in disbelief but gave into the disproving look he was giving me.

I sighed, "Annabeth," I called out, getting her attention. She glared at me as I stared at my hands. "I know you are only ten and I… I… I apologize," I choked out. Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "It's just that my scars are… a sensitive subject about me I would not like to delve in. They bring horrible memories."

Annabeth slowly nodded. "My step-mom… she was mean. She always liked my half-brothers more than me. Because I was the daughter of someone else she wanted to throw me out of the house. My dad even tried to get Athena to take me back. When I finally ran away, I meet Luke and Thalia and those became the best years of my life." Annabeth said slowly.

I could see a small smile grow on Luke's face at what Annabeth said. "So… can we forget everything and be friends?" I asked extending my hand out. Annabeth looked nervously at my hand like it was rigged with a device of some sorts but after an encouraging nod from Luke Annabeth slowly grasped my hand and smiled. "Friends… I guess."

**NO! For all you Percabeth fans NO! I just do not want to always have Annabeth hated in my fanfics. I just wanted a friendly relationship with Percy and Annabeth. This was to show that Percy is slowly beginning to trust people. Makes sense right? Percy lived with the hunters for so long and he couldn't trust anyone from the hunt. Not even his own mother. Added to the fact they basically tortured him so of course he would become untrusting. This is supposed to lead up to the fact that it would be easier for Percy to accept a pairing with someone. Okay, I just wanted to make this clear to everyone. Anyway on a brighter note I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update next week if I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I am afraid there might be a delay in the next chapter as I have to prepare for my finals. I promise you that the next update will be sometime around Thanksgiving Break. Anyways, I am also sorry for not updating last week but I did say that I would try to update every weekend so I pushed everything aside and said "I didn't post a chapter last week so I might as well do it this week." Thank you for all you loyal readers out there. Don't forget to give suggestions on what I should do.**

**Hestia- 22**

**Thalia- 23**

**Calypso- 12**

**Zoe- 8**

**Piper- 3**

**None- 4**

**Harem- 1**

**Other**

**Wow… Thalia caught up to Hestia, This looks like it's going to be very close! I don't remember if I said so but I will decide when the poll will end. It could end in the next chapter or in the next three, hahaha.**

**Percy POV**

"Where is he Chiron? Where is he?" I watched from the shadows of Big House as Artemis and her hunt searched around the camp for me.

"I don't understand. Why do you want Tyler so badly? Has he wronged you in anyway?" Chiron asked confused.

"He wronged me by living!" Artemis roared. "Hunters! Spread out! Look through the forest, the camp, the beach!" The hunters nodded and dashed off in every direction.

"Lady Artemis, I'm sure whatever problem Tyler and you have we can resolve peacefully!" Chiron said as Artemis raged through the camp.

"His name is not Tyler Chiron." Artemis growled. Chiron paused with a confused expression as he stared at Artemis. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Artemis growled. "That his real name is Percy." Chiron gasped.

"That boy is the slave to your hunt? I have seen the amount of scars and bruises on the boy. I cannot allow you to harm this boy when he has done nothing wrong. He does not deserve the life you have given him. Let him stay at camp."

Artemis shook her head. "No Chiron, he may have a hard life but he is my… son." Artemis choked out. "I cannot allow you to keep him here, he needs to stay in the hunt."

Chiron frowned, "So this is how you treat your son? I understand men have wronged you and your hunters but this is no way to treat a boy who has done nothing. I have heard stories about him throughout these centuries and I understand that you have mistreated the boy when he has done nothing in return."

Artemis glared at the centaur. "Shut it, he has done many things to wrong me. The biggest one is being born a boy! The vile embodiments of every trait a male has. I provided him a home, food, water. That is more than enough!"

I heard rustling from behind me and cautiously unsheathed my knife. Luke suddenly burst from the bushes carrying a pendant. "Percy," he hissed. "Use this to get away!" He threw the pendant into my waiting hands as I stared at him in disbelief.

"How is a piece of jewelry supposed to help me get away?" I questioned. Luke sighed.

"Press the jewel in the middle and it teleports you to a specific location."

I nodded and was about to press it when I was knocked into the ground. "You caused enough trouble for me boy! I knew someone was eavesdropping on my conversation!" A voice hissed in my ear.

I was dragged by the back of my neck to the middle of the camp where I was thrown down.

"What do you want with me Artemis?" I spat.

"I want to bring you away. I don't want you corrupting young women and using them for your own uses. Who knows what's goes inside the head of a male? I suppose it's just to screw with women for your own personal gain. In the end you just throw them away not caring for them at all." Artemis sneered. "Did you really think that using the mist to cover your identity at the council meeting would hide yourself from me? I am a goddess, the mist does not work on me.

I struggled to my feet and glared at her with silver flames as eyes, "You say that men use women, lie to them, abuse them but that's exactly what you did to me!" I spat. "You used me as your personal entertainment! I hate you!" I screamed. Artemis's eyes narrowed and she punched me in the gut making me collapse on the ground. A crowd began to gather around us. Campers stared at me sadly while the hunters stared at me in disgust.

I could feel liquid building up in my throat. I spit it out, finding out that it was blood. "This is what I mean. You enjoy this don't you? Abusing your own son? What do you want from me? I gave up trying to please you when I was two! Two Artemis! You would expect a kid two years old to love his or her mother but instead when I was two the most affection I got from you is you giving me partial immortality but that was to just abuse me as long as you wanted!"

Artemis's eyes blazed in fury and she began to launch punches at me. "Stop, stop!" a voice yelled out. Artemis froze as Annabeth squeezed her way in between us, holding up her hands protectively in front of me. "Don't hurt my friend!"

Artemis stared sadly at her. "Please move out of the way. You do not know the crimes he committed." Suddenly more campers began to step in between us.

"Oh and what are these crimes? Arrive too late with dinner? Accidently broke an arrow while sharpening them? Or was it just being born a male?" Annabeth asked. "I bet he was already too scared of your hunt to commit any crimes."

I noticed that some of the hunters began to look uneasily at Annabeth, probably feeling guilty but it was too late. I staggered to my feet and glared at Artemis. "You will regret this Artemis, you will regret all the days when you used me. I should have known ever since I was born that I could never make you happy. That instead I should have ran away when I was first able to."

I pressed the jewel in the middle in the pendant and disappeared in a flash of light.

**Artemis POV**

Hearing Percy say those words sent a chill up my spine. I saw the amount of hatred in his eyes. "You say he is like the other males in the world? Maybe you could of changed that but instead you caused him to turn that way." A blond twelve year old said bitterly.

"C'mon Annabeth, let's leave these man-haters. They obviously have no feelings what so ever." The blond boy said. He sent a glare toward me as he led the girl away.

"Milady?" Zoe asked uncertainly from my side.

"Go, pack everything. We are going to search for him." I ordered.

"Milady don't let his words get to you, he is just a male after all," Zoe said but I could see the uncertainty she held in her eyes. "Besides what can he possibly do to harm you? He would have to go up against the entire hunt and if he even hurts you the gods of Olympus would go against him."

I slowly nodded, "Yes… him disappearing does not make a huge difference. What could one male possibly do against the might of Olympus?"

**Line Break**

"Yea, apparently we got a son of Poseidon that showed up at camp last week. I guess that makes him your uncle?"

I groaned and slumped down in my chair. "Luke, don't remind me about how messed up our family is. I would just rather call him a son of Poseidon."

Luke chuckled. "Kronos wanted to make to get the boy onto our side and if he refuses, make it look like he stole the bolt and died." I nodded.

"Yes… that could work but it must be planned carefully. The gods are keeping a careful eye at the camp to find the thief so you must find a way to do it inconspicuously. And besides, im pretty sure Zeus is already convinced that the boy stole it. It just has to be more convincing. It would have to seem like he had it the entire time."

Luke frowned, "I suppose we can use Ares…"

I scowled, "I don't like him. He is too impulsive, too rash. He might accidently give us away."

"But Ares has the bolt and helm. If I'm correct, no one would suspect Ares since it is against the ancient laws for one god to steal another god's symbol of power." Luke pointed out.

"I still don't like him, what stops him from giving us away? We both know he spends every day screwing around with Aphrodite. If Kronos's sends him a dream message, Ares could mumble in his sleep revealing us and causing Aphrodite to run up to Zeus and tell him that we were the thieves."

Luke groaned, "Do you always have to make things difficult?" He whined.

"I am just being careful. I do not want us to be discovered by any of the gods. Besides we could also recruit the minor goddesses to our side too while the gods are distracted by Zeus's missing bolt."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "How do you plan to do that?"

"In all the years I have been alive, I noticed that the minor gods and goddesses never received any respect. The gods mostly used them for their own uses. Have you seen any cabins for the minor gods or goddesses at Camp? If you can find any son or daughter of a minor god or goddess from Camp and convince them to join our side we would have an easier chance of recruiting the minor gods and goddesses. We can promise them an era where they would be respected by all. The gods and goddesses who made it so all were respected."

Luke smiled, "I like the way you think Perce. I wouldn't know what to do without you at my side. You are already gathering an army of monsters and I'm recruiting half-bloods. Soon we will have a giant army to launch against Olympus."

"Well I couldn't of done this without you Luke," I replied Luke smiled before observing the scenery behind me. "You know… the last time I iris-messaged you, you didn't have a fancy place like this. As I recall you were in an alley. You seemed exhausted and tired.

I smirked and pushed my chair away from the iris message. "You like? I managed to gather a large group of monsters and captured this cruise ship. I didn't just choose any cruise ship though. I found a cruise ship with a very interesting name."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and may I ask what it's called?"

"Princess Andromeda." I replied. "A fitting name I believe. You see the original Perseus, a son of Zeus rescued a princess named Andromeda from the Kraken. From there Perseus and Andromeda had a happy life. I found it fitting seeing how I am going to use the Princess Andromeda to lead us into a better age. A golden age where the gods are no longer in control."

Luke smirked, "And perhaps you might even find a girl along the way eh?" I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"We both know that if I got any girl she would end up somehow in your arms, look at me? I am not attractive. I am not handsome. The hunters made sure of that with all of these scars that lay on my body."

Luke stared at me disapprovingly, "Percy, I told you tons of times. Those scars just prove you been through tons of troubles. More than anyone else. They don't make you any less of a person."

"Really Luke?" I yanked my sleeve up to show him my bicep. There was a tattoo of a moon with a wolf howling at it. "I got this to show that I was the hunt's property. That I was their relief from pain, their personal enjoyment. They got a brand of iron, heated it, and pressed it into my skin while it was still hot. It is burned into my skin Luke."

Luke frowned, "Remember what I said when you first came into camp? That we would take down Artemis first. I intend to keep that promise. You shall have your revenge but you must be patient."

I growled but stiffly nodded. "That moment better come soon.

Luke smirked, "Trust me my friend. That moment will be here before you know it."

**A/N what did you think of that chapter? I hope it wasn't poorly written. I got a few complaints on my last chapter so I tried to make up for it with this chapter. If you see any mistakes please tell me in your reviews below. Anyways when I searched up Percy and Artemis love fanfics earlier I noticed my story was the first result to show up! You know the Love of Artemis. I am so thankful to all of you who helped me get that fanfic as popular as it is now. I hope this fanfic turns out better than that one though since that story is pretty cliché and I am very pleased with its result so far. You guys are the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, so I was thinking. I'm not really that good at writing fight scenes… well that's what I believe but I was thinking about maybe getting a beta. It would make my work so much easier. Like literally counting all these votes are such a pain XD they take forever. But anyways Hestia won! Sorry Thalia fans but Hestia fans started to dominate you, slowly however! But still… Anyway everything is decided, I might do another voting session I don't know but we shall see, anyways enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

"C'mon Annabeth, I'm the son of Poseidon! I'm the strongest member on the quest, let me handle Medusa."

Annabeth silently groaned and glared at the boy. "You cried, cried! When we encountered the furies in the bus! I swear I never met a bigger baby in my life!"

"I had salt in my eyes from my sandwich!"

"Why the Hades did you have salt in a sandwich? And you didn't even eat a sandwich on the bus!"

"I meant at camp!"

"That was about two hours ago! How in the Hades does salt take two hours to make you cry if its in your eyes?"

"I don't know it just does!"

I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses as I sat on a branch above the three quest members. Five minutes into watching the quest I noticed that the boy already thought he was a big shot. I noticed Medusa wandering around several feet away in a clearing surrounded by stone statues searching for the quest members.

I picked up a stick and threw it at Medusa gaining her attention. I pointed downwards toward the quest members, flashing a smile. Unfortunately Medusa didn't get the hint. "Who are you? A mortal? A demigod?" I sighed and dropped to the ground before walking over to her.

"Medusa Medusa Medusa, do you honestly not know how to take a hint? You know… I might be able to see why Athena cursed you. Maybe it wasn't because you hadn't defiled Athena's temple with Poseidon. Maybe it was because Athena thought that a stupid person did not belong with a god. Besides if Poseidon could, why didn't he come and see you again? Was it because you were too ugly or was it because he just saw you as a plaything and never a lover?"

Medusa wailed in rage and charged towards me. I quickly stepped to the side and whipped it out and held it to her neck where she froze. "Dead," I whispered in her ear before slicing her head off. Medusa's body exploded into a cloud of golden dust covering me so I looked like a golden sparkly statue.

"Percy?" I heard from behind me. I twirled around and grinned. "Annabeth! How are you? Fancy meeting you here."

The son of Poseidon stepped towards me and raised a sword to my chest. "This is a quest! You have no right being here!"

I rolled my eyes and with my finger, pushed the blade away. Get that sword away from me son of Poseidon." The boy grew red in anger and tried to charge me. I smacked his sword away from his hand before pinning him on the ground. "Don't mistake me for a innocent little boy who doesn't know anything."

I took off my sunglasses and glared at him. "I have seen things that you would scream in terror at. I seen people mutilated and murdered in the most brutal way possible." I pushed myself off him before grabbing his sword.

"Anaklusmos…" I read from the inscription on the side. "The tide that takes one by surprise." **(Is that right? Please tell me if its wrong in the reviews below)** I froze staring at the sword. The famed sword of Hercules. The original owner of the sword was Zoe. I heard Zoe tell her story about how she arrived at the hunt multiple times and she always mentioned this sword.

"Ill keep this," I capped the pen and shoved it into my pocket. The son of Poseidon glared at me before smirking. "You can't keep it! It will always return to me because I'm the true owner of that sword!" I raised my eyebrow and snapped my fingers. Manipulating and bending the mist to my will to transfer the ownership of the sword from him to me.

"Really? Because I don't see the sword returning to you." The boy just kept smirking. "It will return to my pocket, wait for it." For the next five minutes I leaned against a stone statue and watched the boy as he struggled in frustration waiting for his sword to return.

"For gods sake Richard! Your sword isn't going to return!" Annabeth yelled.

"It will!" the boy insisted. "It will come! Just wait for it! It probably isn't returning because it's in his pocket and its getting confused!" I rolled my eyes and threw the sword in pen form into the forest behind me.

"There, Happy?"

Richard smirked, "Now it's gonna come back to me! It will show I am the true owner of that sword!"

After a few seconds I felt a something appear in my pocket. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the pen and waved it in front of his face. "Oh no! it looks like the sword like me more than it's pathetic owner."

Richard turned red in anger and attempted to grab it from my hand. "Give it to me! It's mine!"

I grinned and put it back in my pocket, "Sorry, but even if you attempt to steal it back it will just return to me." Richard's face grew even redder but he held his tongue. "Anyways, Annabeth, I got word from Luke telling me there was a quest. Would you mind telling me the prophecy?"

Annabeth nodded, "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most in the end."

"Hmm…"

_Flashback_

"_Percy, you must lead the quest off track." _

_I frowned, "Can't you do it? It would be very suspicious if I happened to turn up in the middle of the quest wanting to help or at least pretending to. Besides I still need to build up an army for Kronos."_

"_Yes, but there can only be three members to a quest and I wasn't chosen. Besides I cannot leave camp without Mr. D stopping me."_

_I sighed, "Fine, but if I get captured by Artemis and her hunt since I know they are still out there looking for me, its on your head!"_

_Luke chuckled, "Alright, if you get captured Ill make sure to save your ass." He said before cutting off our connection._

_Flashback end_

"Well… for the god who turned it could be…" I began.

"It's Hades," Annabeth interrupted. "It makes sense, the entrance to the underworld is in the west and Hades is the god of the Underworld."

"Well, it might not just be Hades. It could also be this numbskull's dad and my grandpa." I replied.

"Poseidon…? He is your grandpa?" I nodded.

"Yes unfortunately, my father was a son of Poseidon and he caused a lot of problems in my life. If only he didn't die and leave his problems in my life." I spat bitterly.

"Who is your father?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Its none of your business!" I snapped.

"Okay okay!" Annabeth said raising her hands defensively.

"Now, there are also other possibilities for people taking Zeus's bolt. We know… Hades even the gods know that Zeus is a horrible ruler."

Thunder rumbled violently in the sky but I just flicked it off. "Um Percy…? Zeus may not like that…"

"Screw Zeus, we all know that's true." The sky rumbled loudly and lightning flashed in the sky and struck the tree I was in previously setting it on fire.

"Showoff…" I muttered. I used water from the fountain nearby to douse the fire. "Anyway, Zeus runs things like a monarchy. Huh the King of Olympus. Decides what he wants and what he doesn't want without even conversing with the other gods about the decisions. Or you might just commonly just see this as a dictatorship."

"Besides, there might be other gods that might want to overthrow Zeus."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Really? And who might they be?"

"Um lets see… Poseidon, Hera, Athena-"

"My mother?" Annabeth nearly yelled.

"Your mother is the best strategist Olympus has ever seen. Going against her is literally suicide. However Zeus overrules Athena's plans time to time so if she didn't have anyone constricting her then your mother might just be an nearly unstoppable force." I argued.

Annabeth seemed to be thinking before nodding. "I'm going to take that as a compliment, but why Hera?

"Seriously Annabeth? Zeus cheats on Hera all the time so if Hera became the leader of Olympus then she could punish Zeus as much as she wanted without receiving any consequences in return. Personally I would prefer if Hestia was in charge. There should be more gods and goddesses like her."

"But Hera is the goddess of families, couldn't she keep the Olympian council in order?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yea, goddess of perfect families. No Annabeth. She is hated by most of the council. Hephaestus? He was thrown off Mount Olympus because he was too ugly. She banished Apollo's mother to Delos. She thinks Ares is too bloodthirsty. She thinks your mother is too stuck-up, yada yada. Hestia is the goddess of the hearth. She can bring peace to the council. Sadly she gave up her throne to that pathetic god Dionysius. Now she is slowly fading in the background as she is not worshiped as much as the other gods."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How do you know all of this?"

"Annabeth, Ill have you know I'm one of the oldest people alive to this day. Hades, I'm older than some if not all of the hunt."

"The hunt's oldest member is Zoe… and she lived back then in Ancient Greece. Does this mean that you lived in Ancient Greece?"

I nodded. "So this means that there is a possibility that your father was one of the famed heroes of Poseidon. And since your mother is Artemis…"

I brandished my knife and glared at her. I slowly started to sharpen it as I glared at her making her shift nervously side to side. "She isn't my mother," I growled. "I thought I made that clear when I left camp."

"Right, right," Annabeth said quickly. "Artemis… and who was a famed son of Poseidon to catch her eye…?" Annabeth said to herself.

"Orion," I muttered. "Orion… Orion and Artemis… Di immortals your father is-" I held my knife to her throat.

"Say one more word and I won't hesitate to slit your throat, friend or not." Annabeth nodded.

"Right right, but now this leaves us at a crossroad. If Hades is just one of the possibilities then who could it be?"

I smirked, "Start with whomever you like. This is your quest, you choose." I said before pressing the jewel on the pendant Luke gave me. My last sight was the three quest members staring at me before I travelled away.

**Line Break**

"So you confused them how?" Luke asked.

"Well, I gave them a small list of different other gods and goddess besides Hades they should be suspicious of. Now there quest might go slowly due to them investigating several other gods and goddesses."

Luke leaned back and nodded. "Yes… yes that does seem rather interesting. Plus it caused more chaos to erupt around Olympus."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Mount Olympus was watching the quest when you came along. Needless to say Artemis was furious when she saw you. Fortunately Zeus held her back to see what you wanted to say. Ares described his and Artemis's rage as rather… humorous."

I nodded, "How did the rest of the council take it?"

"Well Ares said Athena looked furious at first when you mentioned her but when you explained why she looked deep in thought. Hera looked ashamed at the glares she received from the rest of the council and Poseidon looked furious at the sight of you stealing the son of Poseidon's sword. Then Hestia… Hestia looked delighted at your compliments about her."

"All I did was speak the truth."

Luke nodded, "Oh and nice job voicing your hate about the gods without revealing anything about you working for Kronos. You successfully managed to confuse the quest members while also causing chaos among Olympus. When Kronos rises, I'm sure he will reward you for his actions."

I nodded. "No need to show me in compliments Luke. Now tell me, where can I find the Golden Sarcophagus to reform Kronos?"

Luke smiled, "Well Perce, the place to find the Golden Sarcophagus is in…"

"Tartarus."

**A/N: Done. Sorry I just felt off writing this. I want to add my own twist into the Lightning Thief also added to the fact I'm getting a writer's block. Or is it called an author's block? Ack I can't think, sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that little chapter, I might just go back to edit this. This chapter wasn't meant to be action but mostly just add onto the plot and start to build on the Hestia and Percy pairing. In the Love of Artemis I don't even know how I started the Artemis and Percy pairing but I did know that it was rushed so I decided to take this paring slow. **

**Ill just let you know its going to be a while until the pairing actually starts seeing how we started on the Lightning Thief plot. I might just add Hestia in around the Sea of Monsters or possibly the Titan's Curse. I'm still deciding if Percy shall stay evil or join the gods at the very end or this fanfic. Sure some of you guys are hoping for Hestia to convert Percy to join the gods but some of you guys are also voting for Percy to stay with the Titans. Let me know in the reviews below and I might just start a poll on my profile if I cannot decide which way I want Percy to head. Bye!**


End file.
